Partial funding is requested by the Department of Policy Analysis and Management at Cornell University to host the third American Society of Health Economists (ASHEcon) biennial conference, the nation's premier health economics conference. Starting in 2006, the ASHE biennial conference has brought together health economists from around the U.S. every two years to present rigorous, innovative new research, to discuss important current policy issues and foster policy relevant research, and to facilitate the development of the next generation of health economics scholars. This three day conference will be held June 20-23, 2010, and will feature more than 140 sessions. It is expected to attract approximately 700 participants who seek to disseminate their research, influence the translation of this research into policy and practice and gain methodological and career development skills. Major topic areas will include: patient safety and quality;disparities and priority populations;patient involvement in care and health behaviors;and the organization of health care delivery and payment and getting value for money spent on health care. To ensure the conference achieves these objectives, leading health economics researchers and key research users will be enlisted to guide the development of the conference program. ASHEcon will administer an extensive call for papers and posters and it is expected there will be more than 300 opportunities for oral presentations and approximately 75 posters. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: 2010 Third Biennial AHSEcon Conference NARRATIVE partial funding from AHRQ is requested for the third biennial American Society of Health Economists (ASHEcon) conference to be held June 20-23, 2010, at Cornell University in Ithaca NY. Building on a strong track record at previous conferences in 2006 and 2008, the conference will provide a forum for emerging ideas and empirical results of health economics research. Major goals include the dissemination of research on healthcare delivery and health behaviors, facilitating the development of the next generation of health economists, and fostering policy relevant research that will contribute to improvements in the health of Americans and public health, patient safety and quality, and getting value for money spent on healthcare.